Mon Ange
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: -Tu l'aimais?"Non, je l'aime."-Tu lui diras, hein? Tu diras à Harry que ca passe? Qu'après on est heureux? Tu lui diras comment tu as fait pour aller mieux?"Non, ca ne passe pas.Non, je ne suis pas heureux.Non, il n'ira jamais mieux... Jamais."-Oui. Gin.


Bonjour.

Bienvenue dans le pays de la tristesse, des larmes, du désespoir et des morts. Pays, dirigés par Moi NIARK NIARK NIARK

Hum. Pardon. Je me calme...

Oui, encore un OS triste qui m'a moi-même donné envie de pleurer. Je suis maso et j'en suis fière! J'adore faire pleurer les gens et j'aime bien pleurer parfois. T-T. Find-Love tu vas me haïr mais souviens toi. Tu as besoin de moi hein! *sourire innoncent*

Merci à Cha Darcy pour sa correction et son avis. NDC : Oui J'adore mais c'est affreux T.T

Résumé: -Tu l'aimais? "Faux. Je l'aime."-Tu lui diras, hein? Tu diras à Harry que ca passe? Qu'après on est heureux? Tu lui diras comment tu as fait pour aller mieux."Non, ca ne passe pas. Non, je ne suis pas heureux. Non, il n'ira jamais mieux... Jamais."-Oui, Ginny. Promis.

Bonne Lecture

*Le paquet de mouchoir est fourni par la direction en cas de besoin Merci.*

* * *

PVO Molly

J'inspire à fond. J'approche ma main de la poignée. Je la laisse retomber. Elle est trop lourde. Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant, plus tard, peut-être. Oui, c'est ça, plus tard. Je ne suis pas encore prête. Ce n'est pas le moment. Mais quand arrivera-t-il?

Tous les jours je reste bloquée devant cette porte. Cela fait une semaine que je ne suis pas allée la voir. Moi, sa mère. Je ne suis pas là alors qu'elle va bientôt...Enfin, elle va...Alors qu'elle est en train de...

Arthur sort de la chambre. Ginny, ma petite fille, ma chérie, mon ange... Elle me regarde et me sourit. Je sens les larmes qui montent. Non, elle ne doit pas me voir pleurer. Alors je m'enfuis. C'est ce que je fais depuis que je sais. Je m'enfuis devant elle. Je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur. Je ne veux pas, c'est ma fille, elle ne peut pas... Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle...avant moi. Ce n'est pas comme ca que ca devait se passer. Pourquoi rien ne se passe comme prévu?

Je suis dans ma chambre. Le soleil s'infiltre par la fenêtre et illumine mon corps recroquevillée dans mon lit. Je pleure. Je me l'étais pourtant juré. "Je resterai forte.". Je ne peux plus être forte. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour affronter ça. Pourquoi? Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ça? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? J'ai toujours été une bonne mère, une bonne épouse, une bonne amie! J'ai toujours tout fait pour le mieux et ... Et ma petite Ginny, ma petite fille, si gentille, si douce. Elle a toujours été adorable. Bien sur elle a fait des bêtises. Je me souviens quand elle nous a dessinés sur le mur de sa chambre, toute la famille y est passée! On ressemblait tous à un mélange entre des trolls et des goules hideuses. Quand il a vu ça Ron a grimacé disant, que c'était horrible et qu'une limace dessinait mieux. Je me souviens, elle s'était mise à pleurer et les jumeaux lui avaient juré qu'ils adoraient son dessin! Tellement qu'ils ont découpés un morceau du mur pour l'accrocher dans leur chambre. Je me souviens que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête ce jour-là! Je les ai tous punis, créant un nouveau mur avec de la magie en attendant un plus respectable et j'ai confisqué le dessin. Je l'ai mis dans notre chambre et une fois seule avec lui, j'ai éclaté de rire. Un énorme fou rire. On était vraiment tous atroces! Je me jurais que je donnerai des cours de dessin à Ginny.

Je ne lui ai jamais donné.

Arthur rentre dans la chambre. Il comprend et viens me prendre dans ses bras. Je pleure encore plus fort et sanglote. Il me murmure des paroles apaisantes. Je voudrais qu'il me le dise... J'ai besoin de l'entendre.

- Dis-moi... Elle va...M...

Il me serre plus fort. Ca fait mal, je ne dis rien.

-Oui.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure peu assuré. Il ne veut pas me mentir, il ne le peut pas de toute façon. Il n'a jamais su me mentir.

-Dis le moi... S'il te plait.

Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup mais je dois le savoir. Je dois l'entendre. Je dois accepter comme elle le fait.

Il serre les dents et ferme les yeux. Il va pleurer. Je le sens à sa façon de respirer et à la façon qu'il a de me serrer un peu plus fort.

-Elle va mourir.

Un sanglot s'échappe de sa gorge.

-Notre petite fille, notre petit ange... Elle va mourir...

Ca y est il pleure. On se serre l'un contre l'autre. Si fort que ca nous fait presque mal mais ce n'est rien. Je répète sans cesse dans ma tête cette phrase. Elle s'imprime dans mon cerveau et ca fait mal. Beaucoup trop mal pour mon pauvre cœur. Je ne suis pas assez forte. Une mère n'a pas à enterrer ses enfants. Elle doit mourir avant eux, alors qu'ils ont tous une vie, une famille. Elle doit s'occuper d'eux jusqu'au bout, les aimer, les protéger, les soutenir. Et pour la première fois de ma vie je me rends compte d'une chose. Une chose qui me terrifie et me blesse au delà de l'inimaginable.

Je suis une mauvaise mère. Je ne suis pas courageuse. Si je l'étais je serais aux côtés de ma fille, parce qu'elle a besoin de moi. Maintenant. Parce que demain se sera peut-être trop tard. Demain je ne pourrais peut-être pas.

Je regarde dehors. Il fait beau. On est un beau matin d'été, Ginny devrait être sur son balai à voler avec Harry. Au lieu de ça, elle est allongée sur un lit, lui assis sur une chaise à ses côtés. Pourquoi?

Rien que pour toi, ma fille, mon ange, mon trésor, je serai forte, même si ce sera surement la dernière fois de ma vie, je serai forte. Pour toi.

On se lâche. Arthur me regarde me lever du lit. Je vais dans notre salle de bain et me regarde dans le miroir. On dirait que j'ai 60 ans. Je suis laide à faire peur. Je prends ma douche. Encore une fois. Je me lave soigneusement les cheveux. Je prends le temps de me sécher, de lancer un sort à mes cheveux pour les rendre doux. Je me maquille. J'ai l'air plus jeune. Je fais toujours un peu plus que mon âge mais ca va mieux. Je souris. Je ne suis pas très convaincante. Je mets la robe qu'elle m'a offerte pour la fête des mères l'année dernière. Et puis je sors doucement de la salle de bain. Arthur est parti. Je sors de la chambre. Je prends le temps de fermer la porte. Je traverse le couloir. Mes pas sont lents. Je descends les escaliers. Je marche de plus en plus doucement et je m'arrête devant sa porte. J'inspire profondément. J'expire, j'inspire. J'expire, j'inspire. J'expire, j'inspire. J'expire, j'inspire. J'expire, j'inspire.

Je veux mourir. Mourir à ta place.

Je ne dois pas trembler, je ne dois pas pleurer. Je dois sourire, je dois être forte, je dois être ta mère, ce roc qui ne faiblit jamais, ton héroïne comme tu disais petite.

Je pose ma main sur la poignée, je la tourne. Doucement. J'ouvre la porte et je te vois.

Ma petite fille, que t'a-t-on fait. Ton visage est pâle comme... comme la mort, tes yeux sont encadrés par de grandes cernes, ils sont bien trop brillants. Tu es maigre, encore plus qu'auparavant, j'ai peur de te casser en te touchant. Ma main tremble, je la cache derrière mon dos. Je souris et tu me renvois un de tes sourires qui illuminent ma vie, un de ses sourires qui vous touchent en plein cœur qui vous donne l'impression d'être aimé...

-Maman...

Mon ange... Tu tentes de te redresser, et Harry se précipite sur toi pour t'aider et caler un oreiller dans ton dos. Harry... Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Il a l'air épuisé. Ses yeux sont rouges. Il a envie de pleurer. Je croise son regard et on se comprend. Je détourne le mien, ne supportant pas de voir tant de peine dans ce regard. J'ai l'impression qu'il est un miroir...

Je m'avance, doucement, toujours. Je m'assois près de toi et Harry s'éclipse. Je te souris.

-Ginny, ma chérie, ma petite fille.

Que te dire? Je ne sais plus...

Ton lit ne m'a jamais paru aussi immense et toi aussi petite. On dirait que tu vas te noyer dans tes draps. Tes joues sont si creuses... Mon enfant comment ont-ils pu...

-Tu te rappelles quand tu croyais qu'il y avait un monstre sous ton lit? C'était Ron qui t'avait fait croire ça. Nous avions regardé toutes les deux parce que tu avais peur de regarder toute seule. Alors tu m'as prise la main et du haut de tes 4 ans tu m'as dit:" Viens regarder avec moi. Si tu es avec moi, je n'aurais pas peur, parce qu'on sera ensemble toujours." Ma petite puce, déjà si grande...

-Je m'en souviens. Après tu m'as sourie et tu m'as jurée de toujours être là pour moi. Puis tu m'as embrassée sur la tête. Je me suis jurée que tant que tu serais là je n'aurai pas peur...Mais...

Elle ne continue pas sa phrase et ferme les yeux. Elle somnole. Je ne dis rien, je la regarde.

Merlin, pourquoi elle? Elle est trop jeune, elle a toute la vie devant elle. Elle mérite d'être heureuse, de vivre sa vie, de se marier, d'être mère, d'être une femme, de vivre pleinement, d'avoir des petits-enfants. Ce n'était pas normal, tout ça n'était pas normal. Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi injuste?

Je sursaute quand elle glisse sa main à la mienne et la serre comme une bouée de sauvetage. Je la regarde. On dirait qu'elle cauchemarde. Je l'entends grommeler quelques choses. Je sens son souffle glacé contre mon oreille.

-Maman... Maman, ne me quitte pas... Maman, j'ai peur, tout est noir... Maman je tombe... Je tombe, je ne veux pas tomber, j'ai peur du noir... Maman, Maman, fais quelques choses s'il te plait... Ma petite maman, mon héroïne...

Pourquoi?

-Je suis là mon ange. Tout va bien.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux d'un roux ternes, eux qui étaient si brillants, si soyeux...

J'ai envie de pleurer.

Merlin, sauvez la. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous faire ça. Vous n'avez pas le droit de tant nous faire souffrir. Vous n'avez pas le droit de priver une mère de son enfant. Vous n'avez pas le droit de tuer un enfant. Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous apporter? Vous aimez nous voir vous supplier? Vous aimez nous voir pleurer toutes les larmes de notre corps? Vous aimez nous voir mourir, voir un enfant mourir...Prenez ma vie plutôt que la mienne. Épargnez-la. Pitié, je vous en supplie...

Elle se réveille, regarde autour d'elle perdue. Je la serre dans mes bras et lui murmure:

-Tout va bien, tu es toujours là... Ce n'est pas encore l'heure d'aller voir les anges. On a encore besoin de toi.

Elle serre ma main du plus fort qu'elle peut.

-J'ai peur, ma petite maman...

-Je sais ma puce, mais tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiète pas...

Non, rien n'ira bien. Il faut s'inquiéter. Rien n'ira bien, plus jamais. Si tu pars, si tu m'abandonnes, plus rien, n'ira jamais. Rien ne pourra aller si tu pars de mes bras, de ce monde...

Elle sourit.

-Oui, je sais, j'ai confiance en toi...

Elle se rendort et moi, je pleure. Je lui mens. Pourtant je lui avais promis de toujours dire la vérité, parce qu'après tout, les mamans elles ne peuvent pas mentir, pas vrai?

Harry rentre dans la chambre.

-Mme W...Molly, ca va? murmure-t-il.

Je le regarde en pleurant. Ses yeux vont de ma fille à moi et ses yeux me regardent avec une supplication non dissimulée. Il s'arrête de respirer.

-Non, elle va bien, elle dort juste, lui répondis-je.

Il respire à nouveau. Il la regarde, s'approche, prend sa main droite alors que j'ai la gauche. Je les observe. Ils sont beau tous les deux. Il lui baise le front. Elle bouge légèrement, fronce les sourcils et murmure "Harry". Lui sourit. Il a envie de pleurer. Doucement, sans faire de bruit. Je sors. Ce n'est pas mon moment. Ce n'est pas à moi d'être là. Pas maintenant. Après. Laissons leur ce petit moment d'intimité. Qui sait, ce sera peut-être leur dernier...

* * *

PVO Harry.

Je la regarde. Mon petit ange... Elle si belle... Ne pleure pas. Tu ne dois pas pleurer. Tu dois être fort. Ne pleur...

Une larme coule le long de ma joue et s'écrase sur sa main. Sa douce main qui m'a tant de fois réconforté, d'un petit geste. Là, ce geste que je fais. Juste en la posant sur ma joue. Elle balaye mes larmes. Je regarde mon ange. Elle a les yeux ouverts et me sourit. Non, ce n'est pas comme ça que ca devait se passer. C'est moi qui devrait la réconforter, sécher ses larmes, lui sourire. Pas l'inverse.

Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Je pleure sans retenu devant celle avec qui je voudrais être le plus fort.

-Ce n'est rien, mon chéri. Ne pleure pas. Maman a dit que tout se passerait bien, alors tout se passera bien.

Non. Elle t'a mentie. Mentie pour te protéger, ma petite Candide...

-Oui, je sais. Tout ira bien. Tu verras, mon Ange. Tu vivras longtemps, on aura de beaux enfants, une grande maison avec un jardin et un chien qu'on appellera Sirius!

-Et on aura une petite fille qui s'appellera Ange et un petit garçon Gabriel. Ils seront bruns aux yeux bleus et on s'aimera de toutes nos forces. Et quand on sera très vieux, on regardera nos petits enfants jouer dans la cour et...Et on...

Elle grimace. Elle a mal, elle tremble. Je la serre contre moi. Le sort prend du terrain. Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant?

-Tu sais Harry. Je ne vais pas vraiment mourir. Qu'importe si mon cœur arrête de battre, je continuerai de vivre à travers toi. Alors s'il te plait. Ne fais rien de stupide.

Je reste silencieux et je fuis son regard. Oui, j'y ai pensé. Bien sur. Comment ne pas y penser? Je ne peux pas.

Nouvelle grimace. Je me lève pour appeler quelqu'un. Elle me retient par le bras.

- Promet-le! Promet Harry!

J'hésite. Je la regarde, toujours aussi belle. Pour moi, sa maladie n'a en rien gâchée sa beauté. Tout au contraire. Elle l'a rendue plus belle, me l'a fait encore plus aimer. Parce que moi, je la regarde avec mon cœur. Ne dit-on pas que c'est dans le malheur que les vrais amours grandissent?

Je l'embrasse passionnément, comme si c'était la dernière fois parce que peut-être que c'est la dernière fois.

-Je te le promets mon petit ange...

Je me lève et sors sans me retourner.

* * *

POV Ron

Je regarde le médicomage sortir de la chambre de ma petite sœur. Elle va mourir, bientôt, ce sont ses derniers instants. C'est ce qu'essaye de nous dire cet homme, je le sais, je le sens. Il a une ride profonde entre ses deux sourcils froncés, de grandes cernes sous ses yeux inquiets. C'est notre médecin depuis qu'on est tous petits. Il nous a vus grandir. Avec le temps, ses cheveux sont devenus gris et son visage plus triste. Peut-être à force de voir mourir des gens...

-Abrégé docteur, dis-je alors qu'il nous sortait tout un jargon de mot médical incompréhensible.

-C'est la fin.

Sa voix n'a pas vraiment tremblé. Juste un peu lâchée sur le mot "fin".

Ma mère pousse un cri et se réfugie dans les bras de mon père qui pleure. C'est la première fois que je vois mon père pleurer. Harry est si blanc. Encore plus blanc que lorsqu'on a retrouvé le cadavre d'Hermione mutilée et nue pendant... Cette Nuit. Je le comprends tellement.

Je les abandonne tous là et rentre dans la chambre de ma sœur...Elle a les yeux fermés mais on voit quelques larmes près à couler. Je pars terre et l'observe. Maladroitement je lui caresse la joue et lui dis:

-Tu devrais pas pleurer Gin, après tu vas ressembler à un Troll.

Elle rit et pleure en même temps.

-C'est vrai qu'il faut se faire belle pour la mort...

Ne dis pas ça. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie tais-toi.

-Je suis désolée..., sanglote-t-elle. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver. Ils m'ont obligée à regarder...Et... Je suis vraiment désolée, pardonne moi...

Hermione. Elle et ma sœur ont été prises dans une embuscade par des mangemorts. Hermione a été violée, torturée sous les yeux de Ginny qui ne pût rien faire, à part pleurer et les supplier de la laisser, de la prendre elle plutôt que son amie... Mais ils avaient continué. Quand ils se sont lassés, ils lui ont jeté un sort de la Mort. C'est ainsi qu'est morte Hermione Granger... En souriant... Mais avant, comme dernier cadeau, les mangemorts ont lancé un sort sur Ginny. Un sort de magie noire qui lui donna une maladie incurable parce qu'on ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Cette maladie n'avait même pas de nom... Parce que si on lui en donnait un, ca la rendrait plus réel...

Elle pleure à chaude larmes alors que je la prends dans mes bras. Je lutte contre les miennes qui veulent couler.

-Je t'ai pardonné dès que je t'ai vu... Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Rien n'était de ta faute, tu ne pouvais rien faire.

-Oui, mais tu l'aimais...

Faux. Je l'aime.

-Oui.

-Tu aideras Harry? Tu lui diras qu'avec le temps ca va mieux? Qu'on peut aimer de nouveau? Tu lui diras que ça passe? Hein, tu lui diras? Hein, grand frère? Faudra lui dire. Faudra lui montrer comment t'as fait pour tout surmonter. Faudra l'aider.

Ginny. C'est faux tout ça. Ca ne passe pas avec le temps. Ca empire. Chaque jour une plainte béante s'agrandit en moi alors que je sens son souvenir s'éloigner sans que je ne puisse rien faire... Je n'ai rien surmonté. Je ne surmonterai jamais. Je ne veux pas surmonter, parce que surmonter ca voudrait dire, l'oublier un peu...

-Je te jure que je lui dirai, petit ange.

Elle me sourit. Elle est si belle. Ce petit ange... Ma sœur, ma petite sœur...

-Pardon, murmure-je.

Elle me regarde, perplexe. Elle ne comprend pas.

-J'aurais du être là... J'aurai du te protéger. C'est mon rôle de grand frère. Pardonne-moi. C'est ma faute, en réalité. J'aurais du être là pour vous protéger toutes les deux.

Je détourne le regard. Celui-ci se fixe sur la fenêtre. Il fait si beau aujourd'hui. Le soleil brille tellement fort. Les oiseaux chantent. Qui pourrait croire que...Comment la Terre peut-elle continuer à tourner? Comment la vie peut-elle continuer alors que...

-Tu te rappelles le jour où j'ai failli me tuer en tombant de mon balai? J'avais 7 ans et toi 8. Tu m'as rattrapé et tu t'es cassé le bras. Tu es venu me sauver dans la chambre des secrets avec Harry, sans compter toutes les autres fois. Tout au long de ma vie, depuis que je suis toute petite, tu m'as protégé! Tu ne pouvais rien pour moi. Tu te serais fait tuer...

J'aurais préféré mourir.

Je la regarde et me force à sourire.

-Je t'ai pas mal embêté aussi. Je t'ai fais croire en pleins de monstres, de légendes totalement folles. Je t'ai coupé tes tresses, t'ai fait pleurer...

Elle rit.

-C'est normal, tu es mon frère. C'est ton job.

J'ai tellement envie de pleurer. Elle me tend les bras et je vais me réfugier dans ceux-ci. C'est la première fois qu'on s'enlace. Cela ne nous était jamais arrivé. Pourquoi a-t-on attendu que tu sois aux bords de la mort pour le faire? Explique moi petite sœur je comprends plus rien...

-Pourquoi tu dois mourir?

- Parce que c'était écrit, répond-elle doucement.

-Rien n'est écrit, tout peu s'arranger. Si Hermione était là elle aurait la solution. C'est ça, je vais me plonger sans tous les livres que je trouverais et j'aurais le remède. Tu verras je trouverais, je te le jure! Ne t'inquiète pas! Tu vas te marier, avoir des enfants, vivre! Tu ne peux que vivre de toute façon, non?

Elle reste silencieuse et des larmes se glissent hors de mes yeux. Non, restez à votre place à l'intérieur de moi. Faites comme d'habitude, attendez ce soir. Pourquoi vous ne m'écoutez pas?

-Personne ne peut plus rien pour moi... Même Hermione...Elle me l'a dit tu sais, qu'il n'y avait pas de solution. Elle vient me voir en rêve parfois, parce que je vais bientôt partir. Elle me dit que tout ira bien. Que ce n'est pas douloureux, au contraire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse là-bas, que tout était beau, tout était blanc, tout était pur. Pas de perversité, pas de cruauté. Ce monde-là n'est fait que de beauté et de douceur, de chaleur humaine...

Est-ce vrai tout ce qu'elle dit? Je n'ose y croire...

-Elle m'a dit que tu lui manquais, qu'elle t'aimait très fort. Mais aussi que tu devais patienter pour la revoir. Qu'il fallait attendre.

Elle dépose sa main sur ma joue.

-Je sais que je suis une des dernières choses qui te poussent à vivre, mais... Ne meurs pas. Je refuse d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Comme celle de personne. Je refuse que quelqu'un meurt par ma faute. Il faut que tu vives. Que tu rencontres quelqu'un, que tu souris. Harry doit aussi le faire. Maman et Papa aussi et tous mes autres frères. Tout le monde. Soyez fort. Pour moi. Ce sera votre dernière preuve d'amour...

Quand a-t-elle autant grandi? Hier encore elle, elle boudait des que je lui tirais sur sa couette.

-Tu es devenue une magnifique femme. Je suis fière que tu sois ma sœur.

Je l'embrasse sur le front et elle s'endort. Paisiblement. Murmurant un "je t'aime". C'est la première fois qu'elle me le dit. Alors je lui réponds la même chose, parce que c'est vrai. Parce que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je pourrais le faire.

Pourquoi faut-il que se soit lorsqu'il meure qu'on se rende compte de la place qu'ont les gens dans notre vie? Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas rendu compte avant, combien je les aimais...

* * *

PVO Ginny.

C'est la fin. La vraie. Ca y est. Merlin, je ne veux pas mourir. Pourquoi me faites-vous ça? Comment... Je suis stupide. C'est trop tard pour poser ces questions. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. J'ai la bouche sèche. Je vois tous ceux que j'aime autour de mon lit. Je me force à sourire.

-Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes d'enterrement? Vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider sur la liste des invités qui viendront au mien?

Je suis cynique, je sais. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Ca et votre amour.

Un rire cristallin se propage dans la pièce et je plisse les yeux. Je tente de me concentrer pour reconnaitre cette personne. J'ai un peu de mal, mais je parviens à apercevoir Luna. Luna... Toujours aussi étrange, c'est pour ça que je l'adore.

-Luna...

Elle s'approche et me lance un sourire qui pour une fois n'est pas distant. Elle me regarde. Moi.

-Tu les vois toi aussi? Me demande-t-elle.

J'hoche la tête et lui souris.

-Ta mère te dit bonjour.

Elle sourit aussi et rougit avant de balbutier:

-Tu pourras l'embrasser pour moi. Parce que j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir le faire. Alors si tu le fais de ma part, ce serait un peu comme si je le faisais.

Pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde est tant souffert?

-Oui, bien sur. Si tu me fais une promesse.

Le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu anime son visage. Elle s'approche de moi et se penche pour que je lui murmure:

-Prends soin de Ron et Harry. Je te les donne. Tu devras les protéger et les empêcher de faire des bêtises. Tu devras être la voix de la sagesse et les aider de toutes tes forces. Tu pourras le faire?

Elle se recule et m'observe d'un air grave.

-J'espère être digne de l'honneur que tu me fais.

Toujours aussi dramatique. C'est ça qui fait qu'elle est si amusante.

Je regarde les autres. Ils sont tous aux bords des larmes.

-Ne pleurez pas. Ca ne servira à rien. Cela devait arriver de toute façon. Gardez vos larmes pour après la bataille finale. Je veux que vous exterminiez les mangemorts. Tous. Je serai en haut et je vous protégerai.

Je regarde Bill soutenu par Fleur.

-Grand frère, profite de ton bonheur et ne te soucies pas tes cicatrices. Elles ne sont là que pour prouver ton courage. Et toi, Fleur, je t'interdis de lui faire du mal. Aime-le de toutes tes forces. C'est dommage que nous ne nous soyons pas mieux connues. Peut-être aurions pu être amies?

-J'en aurais été très fière, chuchote-t-elle émue.

Je me tourne vers Percy qui n'était venu que pour moi. Rien que pour moi.

-Percy...

Il me regarde et je vois tant de peine dans ses yeux cachés par ses lunettes que je lui fais signe de s'approcher et lui dis de s'asseoir sur mon lit.

-Reviens parmi nous. Papa et Maman vont avoir besoin de toi, comme les autres. Et pis toi aussi tu auras besoin d'eux. On doit tous être soudé. Ensemble on est plus fort.

-Mais tu ne seras pas là, marmonne-t-il.

-Si, je serai dans vos cœurs, pour toujours.

Je sais que c'est classique mais pourtant cela le fait sourire. Il embrasse ma joue et retourne à sa place. Charlie s'avance en tenant maladroitement son chapeau. Il me sourit tristement.

-C'est dommage j'aurais voulu te montrer le petit dragon qui va bientôt naître. Il t'aurait beaucoup plu.

Je souris. Pas besoin de mots avec lui. Je frôle sa joue de ma main alors qu'une larme vient couler sur sa joue.

-Je le verrais de là-haut.

Il me fixe dans les yeux, cherchant un quelconque mensonge. Puis fit une grimace qui ressemble à un début de sourire.

Viennent George et Fred.

-T'a pas le droit...

-De nous faire ça, petite sœur...

-Comment on va faire nous...

-Sans toi pour nous défendre auprès de Maman!

-Qui va tester...

-Nos nouvelles inventions...

-Ou rire avec nous...

-De la tête de Ron avec...

-Les cheveux bleus?

Je ris comme à chaque fois.

-Vous vous en sortirez comme toujours!

-Oui, mais ce ne sera...

-Plus pareil.

-Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, dis-je.

Ils me dévisagent mais ne disent rien. Ils m'embrassent chacun leur tour. Fred verse une larme, il a toujours été le plus sensible.

Ron s'avance.

-On s'est déjà tout dit.

J'hoche la tête.

-N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Il a un adorable air sérieux sur le visage.

-Je n'oublierai pas. Jamais. Je tiendrai ma promesse.

Ma mère s'approche alors que des larmes menacent de couler de ses yeux.

-Ma petite fille, mon petit ange...

-Maman...

Je vais pleurer. Maman ne m'abandonne pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de ta force.

-Tout ira bien, hein Maman?

-Oui, mon Ange tout ira bien.

-Alors ne pleure pas, Maman. Quand je serais partie pas maintenant. Mon héroïne, si tu pleures je n'arriverais pas à rester forte...

Mes paupières commencent à devenir lourdes alors que je la vois ravaler ses larmes de douleur.

-Pardon ma petite. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que tu le crois...

-Tu seras toujours la...Plus forte des Mamans pour moi...

Elle sourit. Son si beau sourire qui me réchauffe toujours autant le cœur depuis 17 longues années.

Je me retourne et observe le visage hanté de mon père.

-Papa?

Ses yeux posés sur moi, sont profondément tristes.

-Ma petite fille.

Il pleure mon Papa. C'est la première fois que je vois mon père pleurer. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je comprends. Lui, je lui dis rien, parce que je sais qu'après il se laissera plus pleurer. Il vient me prendre dans ses bras et me berce comme quand j'étais petite. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs dans ses bras. Et je me demande alors si j'aurai eu cette sensation plus tard, quand j'aurai grandie, si un jour j'avais eu 40 ans. Sûrement. Je lui caresse les cheveux.

-Tu vas devoir aider Maman. Tu vas devoir être fort mon petit Papa.

Il me serre plus fort.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de partir. Je dois mourir avant toi normalement.

-Rien n'est normal dans la vie. Surtout en temps de Guerre.

-Les parents ne devraient jamais voir mourir les enfants.

Il me fait un bisou baveux sur la joue. Petite je le repoussais toujours en riant. Aujourd'hui je ne proteste pas. Je rigole un peu, mais pas trop. Mon souffle me manque.

Il me laisse respirer alors que je m'allonge sur le lit. Je me sens partir. Non, pas avant que j'ai totalement fini...

-Harry...

Il vient s'allonger contre moi. Il se fiche du regard des autres tout comme moi. Notre dernier moment. On aurait du en avoir tellement d'autres des moments...

- Ma Ginny, ne me laisse pas... Pitié.

Il pleure désespérément dans mon cou.

-T'a pas le droit. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es ma force, ma vie. Que pourrais-je faire sans toi...

Je pleure aussi. Je le serre contre moi. Il rend encore plus difficile ma respiration mais qu'importe. Ce n'est rien.

-Si seulement je pouvais...Je resterais...Je te le jure...Un jour on se...Retrouvera. Et on sera heureux. Je te le jure Harry.

Il m'admire. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Il m'admire et me fixe dans les yeux.

-Promis?

-Promis.

-J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois à moi...

Je tousse un peu. Il veut s'éloigner, mais je l'approche encore plus près de moi pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

-Je suis et serais toujours à toi...

Puis je ferme les yeux. Je pousse un dernier souffle contre son oreille. Je le sens frissonner. Je souris. Je m'endors doucement. Au long j'entends un cri, des pleurs mais ca ne m'intéresse pas. Quelques choses mouillent mon cou et mes mains, mais je n'en ai cure. Je fixe cette lumière blanche qui se présente devant moi. Elle est si belle, si pure... J'avance vers elle, toujours plus. Lorsque j'essaye de la toucher, je tombe. Une chute sans fin. Et puis après...

Fin.

* * *

*Tend son mouchoir à un spectateur qui pleure*

Alors vous avez aimé? Pas trop triste?

*On entend quelqu'un qui se mouche bruyamment*

Hum. Review?

BIsous Little Beattle pour vous servir.

Cha Darcy : Haaan… Je trouve ça superbe TwT Fière de l'avoir corrigé ! Pardon s'il reste des fautes !


End file.
